A Cerejeira e o Samurai
by ShebaxQueen
Summary: "O golpe perfeito é uma obra de arte, assim como a vida de um samurai é uma performance que busca um ideal de beleza moral". Será que uma mulher poderá balançar o coração de um dos maiores samurais do século XVIII?
1. Primeiro Contato

Uma jovem de cabelos rosados ajoelhada em uma esteira inclina-se para frente e deixa que os seus longos cabelos caiam em uma bacia cheia de água morna, esta era uma deliciosa rotina semanal. Depois de lavá-los era a hora de hidratá-los com um produto caseiro feito a partir da polpa de rosas e aloe vera. O cheiro era delicioso e impregnava o interior da casa de Sakura. Depois de passar alguns minutos com os cabelos embebidos naquela mistura ela os enxugou novamente e penteou, sentando-se em frente a sua janela preferida, a que dava para o jardim de sua casa, o vento que circulava naquele local faria com que o seu cabelo secasse rapidamente.

" _Como eu amo o cheiro deste jardim_ " pensou Sakura, enquanto dava uma longa inspirada com os olhos fechados.

...

O período era o Japão feudal, mais precisamente 1877. Konoha era um vilarejo enorme quando comparado aos feudos vizinhos e por isso era alvo de ameaças de tempos em tempos. Samurais treinavam dia e noite em campos de treinamento organizados por idade e status social.

No campo destinado a homens de 20 a 30 anos, dois homens travavam uma batalha repleta de habilidades, diversos homens encontravam-se em pé, atônitos enquanto assistiam a aquele espetáculo.

Uma investida com a espada de madeira na altura da cabeça de um deles foi rapidamente repelida e de longe se podia ouvir o choque das espadas de madeira denominadas _bokuto_.

"Pá ... Tá ... Trac ..."

Uma segunda investida na altura do peito não foi defendida e um dos homens apoiou o seu joelho no chão para recuperar o equilíbrio. Se aquela fosse uma kataná, o homem estaria gravemente ferido.

\- Acho que não será dessa vez Gaara. *O homem de cabelos negros como a noite abaixa a espada de madeira e se senta em um dos bancos de madeira*

O homem ruivo que acabara de perder a luta se levanta e segue em direção aos bancos de madeira.

– Água Sabaku no Gaara? *Um rapaz de aproxima timidamente e oferece um copo de água fresca*.

Gaara aceitou o copo e o devolveu vazio ao servente. Este era um dos campos de treinamento da elite. Serventes estavam o tempo todo preparando as espadas, trazendo água para os nobres que estavam praticando e às vezes até pequenas porções de comida.

Gaara e Sasuke sempre treinavam juntos, este era o pacto, ambos eram silenciosos, perspicazes e nobres, permitindo assim que dividissem o campo de treinamento. Além disso, fisicamente se encontravam em um nível próximo, os dois tinham apenas uma diferença, enquanto Sasuke vivia intensamente a sua vida samurai, Gaara dedicava parte do seu tempo à leitura e a escrita.

Sabaku no Gaara era o filho de um nobre comerciante de espadas de uma província vizinha chamada Suna, a província toda era conhecida por fabricar as melhores armas de combate de todo o Japão. A família de Gaara era a mais respeitada de Suna e tudo indicava que este se tornaria o líder da vila em pouco tempo. Além disso, sua aparência também chamava a atenção, Gaara era muito admirado pelas mulheres de Suna e de Konoha, já que passava grande parte do seu tempo treinando com Sasuke. Cabelos ruivos, abdômen definido, os olhos verdes e profundos que demonstravam confiança e os poemas que escrevia ... Todas as mulheres que os liam relatavam sentir uma onda de calor e palpitações.

Sasuke Uchiha o seu companheiro de treinos tinha uma personalidade difícil de lidar, se se deitava com alguma mulher para satisfazer o seu desejo mesmo que esta o agradasse, preferia não manter contato, simplesmente por achar que as mulheres o fariam perder tempo.

Seus cabelos eram negros e ligeiramente bagunçados, seu corpo exalava masculinidade, costas largas, abdômen definido e a forma com que controlava a espada era pura arte, parecia que ela era uma extensão de seu corpo. Costumava utilizar os trajes típicos de combate quase o tempo todo e com muito orgulho.

As roupas dos samurais deveriam refletir o respeito que lhes era devido pelas outras classes sociais, porém, aliado a isso, deveriam facilitar combates repentinos. O kimono de Sasuke utilizado por baixo de sua _hakama_ era feito de seda pura na cor branca. Sua larga _hakama_ , ou calça samurai, era da cor preta. Gaara e todos os outros samurais da elite utilizavam roupas similares, porém também portavam acessórios que diferenciavam o seu local de nascimento. O clã Uchiha utilizava uma faixa lilás em cerimonias e durante o tempo em que não estavam treinando. Nos pés dos samurais, as sandálias _waraji_ e meias _tabi_.

~ Sakura ~

*Toc Toc*

Um barulho faz com que Sakura pare de olhar pela janela e se vire para a porta.

\- Sakura, você está em casa? *Uma moça de cabelos negros e longos encontra-se atrás da porta*.

Sakura vai em direção a porta para abri-la e mal consegue conter o seu sorriso já que essa era a voz de sua melhor amiga Hinata Hyuuga.

\- Hinata como eu senti a sua falta! Como foram as coisas? O seu primo está melhor? *As duas se abraçam*.

\- Sim, pelo menos aparentemente ... Minha mãe explicou que este casamento fará bem para a nossa família, mas sinceramente eu ainda não sei se ele irá aceitar. Ai Sakura estava com tanta saudade de Konoha, da minha casa e de você minha amiga. *Hinata e Sakura se sentam ao redor de uma pequena mesa de centro*. – Mas Sakura ... *A fisionomia de Hinata agora se torna mais séria* - Agora que eu voltei e não vou viajar por um longo período, você não quer passar alguns dias em minha casa? Sei que já se passaram seis meses, mas ...

*Sakura interrompe a amiga*

– Minha amiga, eu prometo que está tudo bem, eu voltei para as minhas atividades no templo e pretendo reabrir as minhas aulas de canto.

*Sakura sorri, mas desta vez um sorriso frio, Hinata percebe a situação e a olha bem no fundo dos olhos*.

\- Bom, eu juro que acredito que está tudo bem, mas mesmo assim prefiro que você passe alguns dias comigo, a minha casa não fica longe dos campos de treinamento, podemos acompanhar os treinos para nos distrair, você sempre disse que o seu sonho era saber manejar uma espada, bom, será a sua chance!

\- Você mora ao lado dos campos da elite Hinata, acha mesmo que eles deixariam que duas moças tocassem em suas espadas? Nós conseguiríamos isso em algum campo de treinamento inferior.

\- Podemos tentar!

\- Hinata *respiração profunda* ... – Eu ainda penso muito nele, nós crescemos juntos ... Eu não chegava a amá-lo como homem, mas sei que o amor é como uma semente, com doses diárias de carinho e cuidado ele floresce.

*As duas se abraçam por um longo período até que Sakura se levanta e oferece um chá para Hinata, que aceita*.

\- Sakura, você precisa se lembrar do quão honrado ele sempre foi. Por favor, minha amiga ... Eu não consigo ver mais o brilho dos teus olhos.

\- Me desculpe Hinata ...

\- Não me peça desculpas nunca, eu te entendo, mas acho que você precisa viver, precisa de uma companhia, o seu pai vive viajando para comercializar os tecidos, a sua mãe passa o dia no templo ... Por favor, só quero que você venha comigo.

*Hinata sorriu com ternura para a amiga*

Sakura Haruno era uma moça de 20 anos, recém-feitos, o corpo repleto de curvas era mantido de maneira discreta por baixo de seu kimono. Seu cabelo longo e rosado chamava a atenção das pessoas da província e poucos o viam solto, estava sempre arrumado em um coque perfeito com pequenas mexas soltas nas laterais ... Seus olhos verdes que um dia transbordaram alegria, agora pareciam mais tristes. Era filha única de um comerciante de tecidos muito importante de Konoha e que era o melhor amigo de Fugaku Uchiha, pai de Sasuke e líder da província de Konoha. Além de toda a influência de sua família por serem um clã de respeitados comerciantes, seu pai gozava de alguns favores graças ao seu amigo Fugaku.

Sakura era completamente o oposto, mantinha-se discreta e não usava o nome do seu pai para conseguir nada. Cuidava do templo ao lado da sua mãe onde dava aulas de canto. Tinha um prazer especial por cuidar de crianças e idosos e achava que títulos de nobreza só existiam para deixar os pobres mais miseráveis do que já eram. O materialismo de seu pai era o motivo de muitas brigas na casa dos Haruno.

Depois de Sakura servir o chá e as duas tomarem, finalmente Sakura decidiu que seria uma boa ideia passar alguns dias na casa de Hinata. Além disso, ela tinha uma vontade secreta desde que perdera o seu noivo, aprender a lutar. Algo lhe dizia que deveria aprender a lutar para defender aqueles que ama do mesmo destino de seu noivo.

Sakura vai até o templo Tomoeda para pedir permissão e quando sua mãe consente, volta para casa para ajeitar algumas vestes e parte com Hinata. A casa de Hinata ficava na parte alta da província, ao lado dos campos.

Quando chegam a uma estrada de terra, bem limpa e organizada, porém rustica, Hinata para a amiga.

\- Bom, você quer passar pelos campos?

\- Mas já? Assim? Será que é uma boa ideia?

\- Acho que sim! Ou você está querendo aparecer por lá com uma roupa típica de Samurai? Bom e quero ver se tem uma pessoa por lá, eu não parei de viajar nos últimos meses, mas nunca me esqueci de seu rosto ... *O rosto de Hinata cora levemente ao dizer estas palavras*.

\- Como assim? Que pessoa é essa? *As duas soltam risos como se fossem adolescentes*.

\- Depois eu te conto, vem *Hinata puxa a amiga pelo braço, quase derrubando a mala que estava na outra mão*.

Quando chegam à entrada da região dos campos, Sakura sente um gelo na espinha ... Homens travando batalhas com katanás e bokutos... Centenas de bonecos de madeira com o formato do corpo humano, talhados por anos de treinamentos... Diversos servos andando de cima pra baixo para atendê-los, carregando água e toalhas.

\- Será que eles não são capazes de pegar a sua própria agua? *Sakura resmunga*

\- São sim Sakura, mas é a tradição, estes campos pertencem à elite dos samurais. Bom, acho que quem eu queria ver não está aqui, mas amanhã podemos voltar bem cedo ok?

Hinata proferiu essas palavras com um pouco de tristeza e continuou andando em direção à saída. – Vem Sakura, vamos que ainda precisamos arrumar o quarto de hóspedes, eu só queria que ele visse que eu voltei ... *Hinata se distanciou um pouco e Sakura reduziu um pouco a velocidade para olhar tudo ao seu redor*

Fazia tempo que ela não se sentia assim, olhava tudo com admiração, não estava naquele local procurando alguém, na realidade sentia que poderia encontrar uma parte de si mesma, era sempre assim quando acompanhava a vida dos samurais. Era uma sensação de admiração e ao mesmo tempo vontade de participar um pouco daquilo. De repente, Hinata que andava a alguns passos de distância de Sakura para e chama a amiga:

\- Sakura, este é a área onde só os Uchiha's e seus convidados podem treinar, esta é a área mais próxima da minha casa, sei que você não se interessa por essas coisas de nobreza, status etc, mas é bom que saiba, pois eu já fiquei assistindo uma luta e fui retirada pelo simples fato de ser uma mulher.

\- Isso é ridículo Hinata, nós não somos inferiores por sermos mulheres.

Sakura olha com indignação para aquele local enquanto continua andando e repara na quantidade de servos e pessoas ao redor de dois homens lutando. De repente, quando a curiosidade a incomoda, para e decide se acercar lentamente, queria entender a razão de tantas pessoas estarem assistindo aquilo. Assim que se aproxima discretamente por uma das laterais, sente o seu corpo esquentar por completo quando percebe que um deles agora a observa, este fora o olhar mais intenso que ela já havia recebido em toda a sua vida. Os seus olhos verdes o correspondem e em alguns segundos todos aqueles homens soltam um grito de espanto:

\- Óhhhhhh ... *Todos cochicham e se entreolham*

Esta era a primeira vez que Sasuke errava um golpe após quase um ano de prática com Gaara, era uma das primeiras vezes em que se sentia desconcertado.

Assim que Sakura notou o que aconteceu, saiu dali rapidamente e de maneira discreta para não chamar muito a atenção. Quando alcançou Hinata, o seu coração ainda batia forte e se lembrou do olhar que recebeu, tentou contar para a amiga e perguntar quem era aqueles homens, mas achou melhor esquecer o incidente.


	2. Desconhecidos

_Casa dos Hyuuga – Konoha – Parte Alta_

Os olhos de Sakura olhavam tudo com grande admiração.

\- Hinata a sua casa nova está mais bonita do que quando a vi pela primeira vez, não me lembro deste lago...

O bom gosto da família Hyuuga sempre fora motivo de comentários em Konoha, não estavam naquela casa há muito tempo e ela já era considerada uma das casas mais belas da região.

\- Minha mãe decidiu trocar o desenho do jardim, e construir um lago, ela o encheu com peixes ornamentais. Olhe Sakura! Temos kinguios e lebistes! São tão bonitos!

\- São lindos! Adorarei passar as manhãs caminhando por este jardim, eu amo a natureza e como moro em um local um pouco mais comercial não temos tanto espaço assim.

\- E eu ficarei muito feliz vendo você aproveitar todo este jardim! Bom, vamos, quero que a minha mãe te veja!

Hinata e Sakura chegaram em frente a casa e retiraram os seus calçados. Neste mesmo instante dois serventes apareceram para oferecer-lhes o que desejassem e entendendo que deveriam levar o pequeno baú de Sakura para o quarto de hóspedes. Quando adentraram no local, uma senhora elegantemente vestida apareceu. Os cabelos eram negros, arrumados em um coque impecável e usava um vestido discreto preto com detalhes em dourado.

\- Com licença Sra. Hyuuga... Espero que não se incomode com a minha presença. *Reverência*

A dona da casa sorriu e logo abraçou a amiga de sua filha.

\- De maneira alguma, como tem passado Sakura? Pare já com estas formalidades!

\- Ela está bem mãe, *Hinata responde antes que a amiga tenha tempo*, mas vive sozinha naquela casa, como sempre, fiz questão de que ela viesse passar algum tempo conosco, pelo menos alguns dias.

\- Fique quanto tempo quiser Sakura, nós sempre adoramos a sua presença em nossa casa, bom e espero que você goste de nossa nova casa. Não estamos aqui há muito tempo, acho que você só passou por aqui uma vez, quando havíamos acabado de comprá-la. *A Sra. Hyuuga falava sempre com elegância e sentia um carinho muito grande pela amiga de sua filha* - Por favor, sente-se, quero que você me diga como está a sua mãe, há muito tempo não a vejo.

...

A casa dos Hyuuga era gigante, estava localizada no alto de uma pequena planície e possuía três andares. As paredes em um tom pastel contrastavam com a natureza, tornando o lugar quente e aconchegante. Na parte da frente, arvores e plantas simetricamente podadas e cuidadas diariamente por diversos jardineiros. Para completar a paisagem um pequeno lago rodeado de pedras e peixes ornamentais.

Apesar de ser um dos maiores comerciantes de Konoha, a casa e a família de Sakura eram muito diferentes das de sua amiga. Talvez pelo tino comercial, o pai de Sakura não gostava de investir grandes quantias em casas e sempre dizia que o dinheiro deveria ser economizado para quando fosse necessário comprar novos tecidos, tecidos únicos como ele sempre dizia.

...

As três se sentaram e iniciaram uma conversa calorosa, falaram sobre os últimos tecidos do Sr. Haruno comprados pela Sra. Hyuuga, sobre o medo de casamento enfrentado por Neji, quando falaram sobre esse assunto, as três mulheres mal podiam controlar o riso e após quase duas horas conversando, a dona da casa pediu licença e disse que precisava organizar o cardápio do jantar com os serventes.

\- A sua mãe é muito especial Hinata, sabia que eu a adoro? *Sakura olhou com carinho para a amiga*. Gostaria de ter essa ligação com a minha mãe, mas eu simplesmente não consigo. -Pensamos de uma maneira tão diferente.

\- Não pense que é tudo sempre a mil maravilhas Sakura, minha mãe é muito ligada às tradições e sempre nos fez viver a mercê disso, inclusive *Hinata hesita por alguns segundos* ela conversou comigo sobre um assunto e eu preciso muito da sua opinião. Amanhã conversaremos sobre isso tudo bem? No lado oposto dos campos de treinamento existe uma área de lazer muito agradável, foi lá que eu conheci aquela pessoa... Eu a levarei lá e contarei tudo.

Sakura percebeu que a amiga queria conversar sobre algo sério e apesar de sua curiosidade, entendeu que a casa dela não era o melhor lugar para conversarem sobre isso, apenas fez sinal que sim com a cabeça confirmando o passeio do dia seguinte.

 _"_ _Aposto que se trata de algo relacionado a amor..."_ Sakura pensou.

 _"_ _Amor, por que será que eu nunca senti isso? Lembro-me de ter sentido um calor imenso quando Lee se aproximou de mim naquela noite, aquele pedido... aquele toque em minhas mãos, lembro-me como se fosse hoje... ele me amava. Eu poderia ter te amado Lee..."._

\- Sakura? ...

Sakura continuou atônita olhando para o nada.

\- Sakura? *Hinata olhava para a amiga*.

\- Me desculpe Hinata... *Sakura estava corada e os seus olhos levemente marejados*. *A moça de cabelos rosados continuou*- Quer me mostrar o quarto?

\- Como você adivinhou? *Sorriso* E é claro que o seu quarto será ao lado do meu! Além disso, você terá vista para o jardim!

 _Casa dos Uchiha – Konoha – Parte Alta_

Sasuke entrou em casa com a expressão gélida de sempre, fez uma reverência ao seu pai e depois se dirigiu a sala de purificação, já que este era o seu ritual diário. A sala de purificação era algo comum na rotina dos samurais. As portas tinham cerca de 2,0m de altura, eram de madeira maciça da mais nobre árvore de Konoha. Após a porta, havia um pequeno corredor com um armário para que qualquer pessoa mesmo chegada da rua pudesse ficar mais vontade antes de entrar. No final do pequeno corredor via-se uma segunda porta, nesta os detalhes das bordas e da maçaneta eram feitos a mão, lembravam ramos de cerejeira e foi uma das únicas coisas que Sasuke escolheu durante a construção do local.

A sala era imensa e um Buda gigante feito de puro ouro no centro era uma pequena amostra do poder e influência daquela família.

Sasuke que já havia retirado parte de seu vestuário para treinos na sala anterior, acendeu calmamente todas as bonboris do local e se ajoelhou pedindo proteção ao Buda. Este era um dos únicos locais em que ele realmente parava para falar consigo mesmo.

...

Após alguns minutos quando saiu da sala o seu pai Fugaku o aguardava...

\- Soube que cometeu um erro esta tarde Sasuke. *O pai falava friamente enquanto caminhava lentamente* - Eu não o culparei por cometer erros e saiba que eu respeito a sua determinação, se continuar assim, um dia você poderá ser como Itachi.

*O olhar de Sasuke que encontrou a paz há alguns instantes, agora fuzilava o pai*.

\- Quem veio lhe contar? Continua mantendo espiões pelos campos?

\- Sasuke, por que não aceita a proposta do Imperador Danzou?

\- Sr. Fugaku, que fique claro que eu nunca compactuarei com os ideais de Danzou, se ele pudesse venderia o Japão aos Americanos.

\- Nisso você tem razão Sasuke, mas estando próximo ao inimigo, podemos calcular melhor o que ele tem em mente.

\- Esta é a vida que eu escolhi pra mim, não poderia ser diferente. Sou um Samurai e não alguém que nasceu para ser mandado, eu ainda acredito nas tradições... Por que você nunca teve este tipo de conversa com o meu irmão? Será que ele é tão superior a mim assim? Será que a minha honra vale tão pouco que é melhor que eu fique ao lado de um imperador vendido?

*Fugaku andou até o lado de seu filho e o olhou com sinceridade*.

\- Sasuke você acredita nas tradições, mas não pensa em se casar, passou a vida competindo com o seu irmão, levando tudo ao extremo... Não percebe que quanto mais você compete, maior ele se torna?

Sasuke ouviu as palavras de seu pai, fez uma reverência para se retirar e saiu andando, deixando o pai sozinho.

Não se sentia pronto para aquela conversa, sempre sentiu que o pai amava mais o seu irmão do que ele, eles eram tão diferentes.

...

\- Prepare o meu banho. *Sasuke olhou para a mulher para que aguardava novas ordens em frente ao seu quarto*

\- Sim Sr. Uchiha.

Karin fez uma reverência e se dirigiu rapidamente até a cozinha, checou a temperatura da água que ela já havia colocado no fogo assim que avistou o seu Sr. chegando e passou a carregar baldes de água quente até o quarto, levou os seus sais preferidos, velas e quando estava voltando com um copo de saquê Sasuke já estava nu e de costas, entrando na banheira.

O corpo daquele homem era algo fora do comum e ela sentia tanto desejo que mal podia se controlar. Fazia de tudo para servi-lo da melhor maneira possível e mesmo que ele pedisse para que ela esfregasse todo o chão do seu quarto de joelhos, ela o faria, em troca de um toque das mãos dele em seu corpo. Nunca havia existido nada entre os dois e ela sabia o seu lugar, mas simplesmente não podia evitar.

Assim que entrou na banheira, Sasuke sentiu todos os seus músculos relaxando e soltou um leve som de satisfação.

\- Saia, posso tomar banho sozinho.

\- Sim Sr. Uchiha, com licença. *Reverência*

O interior de Karin estava agitado, parecia que ele fazia isso de propósito, ela estava sempre ao seu lado naquela casa, disposta a fazer qualquer coisa que ele pedisse, mas era sempre assim, ela estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

 _"_ _Como posso ter esse homem para mim?"_

 _..._

 _Flashback_

 _Bonboris grandes e vermelhas iluminavam o local, a música tocada era uma serenata romântica e fora escolhida por um dos cidadãos de Konoha. A música falava sobre o amor não correspondido de um homem por uma mulher que com o tempo se tornava um amor sincero entre ambos._

 _\- Para alguém muito especial e que se encontra aqui esta noite. *Disse um dos homens localizados no centro do palco do festival e que utilizava uma máscara colorida*_

 _Quando viu que Lee se levantou e foi em sua direção o coração de Sakura se agitou. Ele se aproximou e caiu de joelhos em sua frente... Sakura vestia um kimono branco, com detalhes em dourado e nesta única noite o seu cabelo estava solto, chegando até a metade de suas costas._

 _\- Sakura, gostaria de aproveitar este momento para dizer algo que você já deve saber..._

 _*Sakura quase congelou nesse momento, o mundo parou, seus pés perderam a firmeza*._

 _\- Sim Lee. O que você quer me dizer?_

 _*Ele olhava os olhos verdes com tanto carinho, que era impossível para ela não se comover*._

 _\- Eu gostaria que você fosse a minha noiva._

 _Nesse instante, Lee um pouco envergonhado se levantou e colocou as mãos de Sakura em seu peito, ela sentia vontade de chorar, pois na realidade sempre pensou em Lee como o seu melhor amigo e não sabia como dizer isso a ele, não naquele momento._

 _\- Lee, eu não sei o que te responder, não esperava por isso. *Sakura se sentia envergonhada e confusa*. – Eu sempre achei que não seria uma moça muito boa pra se casar, eu não gosto tanto assim dos afazeres domésticos, gosto das aulas de canto, do trabalho no templo*._

 _-Shhhh... Se você se acha ou não se acha boa pra casar não faz diferença, eu quero ficar com você._

 _Casa dos Hyuuga – Konoha – Parte Alta_

\- Sakura gostou do jantar? *Hinata perguntava enquanto ia com a amiga em direção aos quartos.

\- Adorei Hinata, estava delicioso.

\- Bom, então acho que podemos descansar, o dia foi muito produtivo, pedi que duas serventes preparassem o nosso banho, a sua já deve estar aguardando para ajudá-la no que for preciso.

\- Você não sabe o nome delas Hinata?

\- Me perdoe Sakura, sei que você não se acostuma com essas coisas, mas temos mais de 15 pessoas trabalhando aqui em casa... Prometo perguntar amanhã tudo bem?

\- É claro Hinata. *Sakura esboça um sorriso e abraça a sua amiga*.

\- Boa Noite!

\- Boa Noite Hinata.

As duas vão em direção aos seus quartos, assim que entra no seu, Sakura vê que está impecavelmente arrumado e que a servente está aguardando ao lado da banheira de madeira.

\- Qual é o seu nome Sra? *Sakura pergunta com um sorriso* Você fez um belo trabalho neste quarto.

\- Sou Chiyo. *A Sra. fez uma reverência*

\- Prazer Sra. Chiyo, sou Sakura Haruno... Eu não me lembro de ter te visto com a família Hyuuga antes, bom, mas também não faz muito tempo que Hinata mora nesta região de Konoha.

A serviçal não sabia o que responder já que fora treinada para ser discreta e não falar de sua vida, muito menos aos seus superiores e seus visitantes.

\- Se você não me responder não me sentirei a vontade para pedir nada!

\- Me perdoe Sra. Haruno não faz muito tempo que trabalho aqui, apenas quatro meses. *Chiyo falava enquanto retirava a faixa do kimono de Sakura* Deixe-me ajudá-la com isto.

\- Obrigada Sra. Chiyo, quero que você me ajude a tirar a faixa e depois eu prefiro que você vá descansar, eu posso tomar banho sozinha.

\- Tem certeza Sra. Haruno? Esta é a minha função.

\- Sim, não gosto de incomodar ninguém para coisas que eu mesma posso fazer, amanhã conversaremos mais.

As duas se conheciam há menos de 10 minutos e a Sra. Chiyo já sentia um carinho enorme por aquela mulher. Ela também gostava de Hinata, mas esta se mantinha mais distante e levava a relação de patrão empregado a risca. Por um instante Chiyo se lembrou de sua filha.

\- Com licença Sra. Haruno. *Reverência*

\- Boa Noite Sra. Chiyo.

Sakura terminou de se despir, soltou os cabelos e entrou naquela água quente e perfumada, fechou os olhos e começou a pensar em tudo que havia se passado com ela nesse último ano, pensou em Lee, em sua família e no que ia fazer quando voltasse para casa. Era bom estar com Hinata, e ainda mais nesta casa próxima aos campos de treinamento, será que ela deveria seguir o seu desejo de aprender a lutar? O que os seus pais diriam? O que as pessoas diriam?

Assim que terminou o banho que relaxou o seu corpo e agitou a sua mente com pensamentos, Sakura colocou uma camisola de seda branca que marcava bastante o seu corpo e se estirou em seu futon macio...

Fechou os olhos enquanto se preparava para dormir e se lembrou repentinamente do que havia acontecido durante a tarde. Abriu seus olhos novamente quando se lembrou do olhar gelado que havia recebido durante a tarde.

 _"_ _Quem era ele? Por que me olhou daquela maneira? Era um olhar selvagem..."._

 _Casa dos Uchiha – Konoha – Parte Alta_

...

Sasuke saiu do banho, vestiu uma calça preta de seda e caminhou por alguns instantes em sua varanda com os pés descalços... Lembrou-se do desconforto que havia sentido quando durante a tarde e lembrou-se da razão pela qual havia cometido aquela falha. Aqueles olhos eram diferentes de todos os que ele já havia visto.

...

 _"_ _O que aquela mulher estava fazendo na minha área de treinamento?"._

 _"_ _Eu não quero mulheres próximas ao meu espaço"._

 _"_ _Ela me desconcentrou..."._

 _"_ _Quem era ela?"._

Assim que acalmou um pouco os seus pensamentos, Sasuke saiu da varanda e se deitou em seu futon, seus músculos estavam mais relaxados após o banho e era tudo o que necessitava após todo o esforço físico feito durante o dia.


End file.
